Love trough life and lies
by v2ike6de
Summary: Hermione & Severus & Draco. Long lost family, hidden suprises and a new love story about veelas..
1. Chapter 1

It was late night and raining outside. The weather seemed to get worse by the hour. Hermione walked silently through the dark halls of Hogwarts, her wand by her side. She was just finishing her rounds when she heard a noise that made her stop and listen closely. Almost 2 years had passed since the war had ended and she was back in school to finish her NEWTs – there was supposed to be peace – no more hexing and blood prejudices to fight against.

Again there was that sound. The sound of 2 people dueling and someone losing the fight. Then there was running. She was prepared – every protection spell, healing spell and dark spell coursed through her mind, different spells that she had used during the last battle – that ultimately had saved hers and Harry's and Ron's life..

She heard groaning and a quiet plea for help before the silence engulfed the halls again. She started running towards the place she thought she heard the plea for help come from. Then not a moment later she heard a voice in her head. "Help him and all shall be placed as it should have been in the first place.." then the voice faded away. For a moment she thought she was going crazy. But the fact that she had been hearing the same voice in her head for a few months after the battle had ended indicated that something big was going to happen soon. At situations like these the voice seemed to help and guide her in the much needed direction.

Suddenly an invisible wind picked up at the dark and deserted hallway leading her to the fallen and injured wizard. As she was running she was debating who were the two that were fighting and why. She never got to the conclusions, because once she stopped at the scene she was rendered speechless. A man was lying on the cold stone floor with a puddle of blood pooling beneath his black robes.

She crouched down to his level and lifted the black mass of hair clotted with blood from his face. She gasped as she recognized the wizard. Severus Snape. A man she had become to admire for his selfless and demanding tasks, not to mention hard work acting out as the spy over the years for Albus Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix. With the speed of lightning she waved few incantations over him with her wand to check his injuries. Just as she had feared he's been hit with his own spell – Sectumsempra. "Jesus Fucking Christ! Oh dear god, please be alive!" she cried with her eyes gathering moisture and preparing to release the tears that started to gather as soon as she recognized the man on the ground.

She dropped to her knees and checked the man for a pulse. As soon as she touched him she had some unexpected flashbacks about her childhood. She had to act quickly, so she pushed the thoughts out of her head for a moment. _His pulse!_ She remembered! It was weak, but it was still there.

She dragged the man to her lap and pressed hard onto the wounds. A quiet groan rose from the man on her lap. "Sssshh.. I'm here.. Everything will be alright.. " she spoke in hushed tones. As she closed her eyes for a moment, she tried to remember the counter-curse for that particular one. In almost a sing-song voice she started her humming: "Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur.." waving her wand over his torso. Finally the flow of blood stopped and the wounds started to knit themselves back together again. Still the blood loss was too great. She needed a blood replenishing potion in order to keep him alive. The man on her lap let out a deep breath and relaxed against her. "Hermione.." he whispered almost inaudibly.

Then her tears fell. With the blood soaked hands she wiped some of them away. Bloody tracks remained on her face. She cried silently and tried to conjure a patronus charm.. "Expecto Patronum!" she cried in to the dark poorly lit hallway, before the silver Otter emerged from the tip of her wand. It looked expectantly towards her. "Go find Harry, Draco and Headmaster Dumbledore! Tell them it's urgent! Someone attacked professor Snape! Hurry!" the Otter disappeared from her sight. Again she heard a voice in her head – "You did well my child. It's not long now!" the voice soothed her. A few minutes later thundering footsteps were heard from the hallway.

To be continued ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **

_A few minutes later thundering footsteps were heard from the hallway.._

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione sat on the cold ground waiting for professor Dumbledore along with Harry and Draco to arrive. Her tears still falling freely just like before.. Severus Snape was still outspread on her lap. She was running her fingers through his bloody hair and rocking back and fourth slowly while whispering to his ear "I know now.. Please be OK, I have to tell you.. You have to know how much.." her words were a mumbled mess. She was sure that something was going to change permanently. She just wasn't sure what.

Just like the voice had said, it wasn't long before she could see dark figures running towards her.. "Help me please! Somebody help me!" she screamed to the dark figures running down the hallway. The steps were even faster after she spoke the words.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to arrive by Hermione's side. "My dear child, what happened here?" he asked as if speaking to a toddler.  
Hermione looked up – blood smeared on her face, tears still running freely as wild horses.. "Th-they were d-dueling and he was hit with Sectumsempra.. I healed him but he's lost a lot of blood. He-he needs blood replenishing potion and fast. But I-I-I don't have any with me.. I sent my patronus to you Sir! I couldn't leave him here alone." She sobbed while trying to talk. Harry stood before her speechless. He was too stunned to do anything. After all they did and how they fought it should be over. "Oh Hermione.." he murmured still looking at her.

In the meantime Draco dropped to his knees and took her face between his hands trying to soothe her. When suddenly a bright flash blinded everyone that were present.  
Hermione was surrounded by a bright golden-white halo and strong invisible wind whipped around her making her hair float and make her look like she was an angel.. "Mya!" Draco called as his eyes were starting to get used to the bright light. Suddenly the winds took up speed and started to circle her almost violently.. A woman's voice was heard over the wind.

"**When the time comes and the blood stops flowing..**

**The Angel shall reappear and come to her inheritance once knowing..**

**The Dragon and the Raven will make her again known..**

**And the love of the Angel from her heart shall be flown.. "**

Draco, Harry and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood listening to the prophesy and watching Hermione and Severus Snape being surrounded by the angelic light.

Hermione's mouth was closed tightly and so were her eyes. When Draco directed his gaze to his Godfather his mouth fell open with wonder. "Merlin's balding beard!" he exclaimed loudly. His godfather was seemingly getting younger and healthier as well as Hermione was becoming more beautiful by the minute. She suddenly opened her eyes and screamed as if her life was at stake here. Draco's and his companions breath was caught in their throat's. With Hermione's scream she and Severus rose from the ground. Draco noticed that if Hermione hadn't released her grip on his godfather he would've dropped to the ground in a heap. Seconds passed by. Suddenly there was a gasp and Severus Snape opened his eyes. "Hermione!" he cried suddenly. Just as he finished saying her name, the light become once again bright and a shockwave emitted from her chest as she drew in a last ragged breath. Draco, Harry and prof. Dumbeldore were thrown a few feet away from her and into a wall breathless. She and Severus were dropped to the ground. Severus barely managed to catch her before she passed out.

The hallway was dark again. Draco, Harry and headmaster tried to gain their balance and get up again. Severus picked her up and brought her to his chest as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. He breathed in the scent that was uniquely her – like a warm summer breeze, apples and cinnamon.

"Severus! Are you okay?" Albus asked from the darkness. Instead of answering he drew in couple of more breaths and tried to collect himself. "She saved me. She stayed with me. She said.. She said.. That.. That she would die for me. That she loved me!" Severus said quietly bringing his hand up to her face to make sure she was real.

"Lumos!" Harry whispered as he neared the fallen couple in each others arms. When the tip of his wand lit up and illuminated the hallway they all drew in a gasp and stayed in silence for a moment.

A beautiful breathtaking woman was lying in the arms on Severus Snape were Hermione used to be just seconds ago.. Instead of the curly brown hair she had before now were long and blond slightly wavy hair adorning her head and heart shaped face. She was paler than before. _She's almost as pale as Draco and myself!_ Severus thought. _God she's beautiful!_ She was slightly taller than before, curvier in some places and slimmer in others.

"Mya! Oh Merlin, Mya!" Draco ran the short distance were he was thrown against the wall back to her side again. As Draco knelt down he was hesitant to touch her again. Since the last short lived flight against the ancient halls of Hogwarts were still bright on his mind. Finally sucking up his courage he placed his hands next to his godfather's on her face.

Another flashback in her mind occurred as soon as someone put their hand on her body. A memory – of someone as beautiful as an angel appeared right behind her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: **

_Another flashback in her mind occurred as soon as someone put their hand on her body. A memory – of someone as beautiful as an angel appeared right behind her eyes._

**CHAPTER 3**

Few unknown memories ran through her mind. Pictures from her childhood that she did not remember – her sitting on a man's lap with a boy next to her. A beautiful woman singing to them. She and the small boy were trying to sing along, but clumsily messing the words up and then another woman laughing with them. All of them had white hair and pale skin.

Suddenly there was a bright flash again – the same kind that knocked her out after she screamed, when someone touched her.

„Finally my dear girl. You've kept me waiting for some time you know.." the woman with white hair and beautiful smile said. She crouched down to Hermione's level – as she saw herself still lying in the dark hallway of the 5th floor corridor at Hogwarts.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Hermione tried to voice her question. Her voice still raw from previous screaming. _Weird, if I'm still dreaming, shouldn't my voice be okay now? _She thought to herself. The woman smiled at her and slowly stroked her face to brush the long white strands of hair from her face. "Was it you, who's been talking to me all this time?" Hermione asked the beautiful woman. "Yes, my dear. It was me. My name is Ayanna." The woman answered still smiling at her.

Hermione stared at her with her mouth partly opened. So many questions were running through her head.

Ayanna smiled at her and held out her hand for Hermione to take. For a split second she hesitated but then remembered that this – no, Ayanna's voice was always there to help her, not to cause her any harm. She smiled back at Ayanna and took her hand as she rose from the ground.

Severus still held her against him. He was looking piercingly into his godson's eyes. Draco drew in a ragged breath as his face was full of wonder. "Finally.. Finally I found her! I never knew she was this close to me all this time! I need to tell Father and Mother! Mother will be pleased." Draco spoke quietly still looking at her beautiful face and the long blond hair she now had and the same time running his long and thin fingers over her delicate looking eyelids and full pouty lips.

"What are you talking about Drake?" Harry asked standing behind him and putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
"I found her Harry. I finally found her! She was always like a member of our family. She always acted as a true Malfoy should. Mother always treated her as she was her own. As did father. Now she really is! Now we finally can be a family!" he shouted the last words as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Severus knew that the Malfoy's were half veelas. It was a fairly well kept secret in the wizarding world. His oldest and dearest friend Lucius was also veela as well as his godson Draco. Suddenly his heart dropped. _Oh god! She's Draco's mate!_ Severus thought with horror and heartbreak. _But she never showed any romantic interest in him._ He consoled himself for a moment._ She said that she loved me. ME for Morgana's sake! She'd be willing to die for me – she promised that she wouldn't leave now that she found me. SHE FUCKING PROMISED! _Severus screamed in his mind! But he also loved his godson too much to stand in the way of his happiness.

Hermione stood with the help of Ayanna – a woman, who was claiming to be her mother. She stood confused. "How is it possible? How can You be my mother?" Hermione asked the woman.

"Come my dear child – and I'll explain everything. Then you can ask all those questions that are running through your mind" Ayanna smiled and again held her hand out to Hermione. "Am I dead?" Hermione asked while looking around. _I clearly remember holding Severus in my lap. Harry, Draco and headmaster Dumbledore were also present. Were are they now? _She was frantically looking around looking for the others.

"Oh no, my dear, you are most certainly not dead! This here is just the beginning of your journey. It's time for you to let go all that anguish and guilt that you've been carrying with you.." the older woman trailed off. Hermione pushed all those memories to the back of her head and went with the woman. She was tired of everyone in her life only telling lies to her over and over again.

Once Albus recoiled from his astonishment he ushered Harry and Draco to help Severus up and to carry Hermione to the hospital wing. Harry helped the professor to stand and balanced him with the professors arm across his shoulders. Severus grunted in pain. _I'm getting to old for this shit!_ Were his first thoughts when he regained his balance with Harry's help.

Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and they headed to the hallways that lead to the infirmary. Hermione's head rolled against Draco's neck and Severuses eyes snapped up. He was scolding at the image that Draco painted with Hermione in her arms. From the corner of his eye Draco saw his godfather's expression and smirked like a true Malfoy – then he kissed her temple, causing Severus to grit his teeth. Albus seeing all this chuckled and his eyes started to twinkle as everything became clear to him.

When they arrived in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey rushed to them exclaiming – "Oh dear! Albus what happened?"

"Nothing to serious to Hermione, but may I suggest that you look Severus over? He was hit with extremely strong Sectumsempra" Albus reported while frowning a bit. "But Hermione made sure that he stayed alive to enjoy another day and may a add – to finally find his happiness?" Albus twinkled with a bounce in his step.

"Oh shut it old man!" Severus answered grumpily. _If I have to lose her to my godson, the old man has to stop rubbing it under my nose!_ He thought angrily.

"Why are you so angry Severus?" the old headmaster asked. "There's nothing to worry about. It'll take some time for her to wake, but once she does, everything you need to know shall be revealed" the headmaster mused merrily.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: **

"_Why are you so angry Severus?" the old headmaster asked. "There's nothing to worry about. It'll take some time for her to wake, but once she does, everything you need to know shall be revealed" the headmaster mused merrily. _

**CHAPTER 4**

They quickly moved aside, to let Poppy work on her. With a few complicated wand moves and quiet spell incantations the older woman had her answer. "She will be alright – though I'll expect her to be unconscious for some time, but I want you all out, so that she can rest properly!" Poppy said sternly to them all.  
Albuses eyes twinkled more than usual, when he saw the facial expression that Severus took, at the moment when Draco whispered to the unconscious young woman on the bed "Sleep my dear Mya! I'll be back soon, to take care of you.."  
Severus scolded and bluntly left the infirmary. "What in the name of Merlyn's hairy balls is going on here?" Harry finally managed to get a word out of his mouth.  
Draco smirked at him and Albus let out a loud laugh. "Come boys, if you go to my office and we'll explain everything to you as best as we can."

Hermione wanted answers and she wanted them now! "What the hell is going on here?" she shouted to Ayanna, as she pulled her hand away from hers and halted in the middle of the Great Hall. "You will tell me this instant. I need to know.." she added softly.  
"Everything you'll need to know I promise to answer honestly. Come, sit by me - Please." Ayanna spoke to her daughter softly.  
They sat at the Slytherin table. Ayanna waved her hand towards the podium, were the staff sat. Ghostly images appeared and the hall filled with people who attended the school many many years ago.  
"I was 17 when I first met your father. I was transferred to Hogwarts on my 7th year - I'm sure you've heard of the Beabaxton's Academy in France?" she asked her daughter. Hermione nodded her head - not wanting to interrupt the other woman from her speech.

"My brother and his fiancé attended Hogwarts at the time, so they welcomed me with open arms. The other houses were not so friendly but that's the way it's always been. So no hard feelings there.." Ayanna continued looking at Hermione.

"Who was.. I'm sorry – Who is your brother if I may ask?" Hermione inquired with a soft voice.

Severus Snape strolled angrily in the halls of Hogwarts on his way down to the dungeons. He felt betrayed. By her. Though she hadn't done anything wrong. _Just her broken promises.. _He mentally scolded himself for having feelings for such a young witch to begin with. He tried to gather his thoughts before he went insane with questions and assumptions, but he was interrupted by no other than Albus himself.

"Severus? Where are you going? Why did you leave the infirmary?" the old man inquired putting his hand on the Potions Master shoulder.

Severus whirled around and snarled in his face: "Leave you old fool! Let me for once be in my misery. Must you always interfere in affairs that are not yours to meddle with?"

The old headmaster didn't let the young Potions Master get the wrong idea and draw even more insane conclusions than he had sofar.

"Come my dear boy, I shall explain some things to you, before you make any rash decisions" Albus softly said to the dark wizard as they ascended from the dungeons towards the headmasters office.

Ayanna smiled to Hermione. "That my dear, I shall leave to your UNCLE to tell you, once your young Draco tells his parents what he has discovered."

Hermione started to get irritated. "Why must you speak in riddles? TELL ME!" she demanded in a loud voice for an answer. She stood from the Slytherin tables and started pacing back and fourth. "You said, that it is time for me to let go all of the guilt that I carry with me.. What were you talking about?" she asked timidly. _Oh God, I hope she doesn't know, what I did.. _the young woman thought with horror.

"I know what you had to do. It's not something to blame yourself for – and what's more important – you did it in a good will. No one can tell you otherwise. They know how the spell works – though it hasn't been used in a few hundred years." The older woman said tears glistening in her eyes.

Hermione listened with horror. Her face was pale as the ghosts who still glided around them – repeating a piece of history. "How.. how.. h-how do you know about that!" she asked whispering almost silently.

Ayanna smiled sadly. "I know, because I did the same. Only the difference is, my happy ending wasn't so happy as yours shall be."

Severus and Albus sat down in the headmasters office, where Draco and Harry were already seated. "Shall we begin?" the old headmaster asked the three wizards present with his eyes twinkling.

"Finally some God damn answers!" Harry retorted breaking the silence.

Severus sat in his armchair, arms crossed over his chest and silently glowering at the other three wizards.

Draco was smirking at his godfather and putting a hand on Harry's bouncing knee – he stopped the tapping, making the office silent once again.

"Draco, do you want to contact your parents for this or shall we explain the subject at hand to Severus and Harry first?" Albus asked smiling brightly, clapping his hands together, summoning a house elf to order some tea and biscuits.

Draco sat still for a few seconds pondering on the question. He directed his gaze towards his mentor and said "I believe we should summon my parents for this first. Then we have to tell the story and the facts around it only once." Though he was silently amused by the situation at hand – especially by the long faces his godfather was making. Albus sent a patronus to Malfoy Manor, alerting the elder Malfoy's at the situation in hand.

The Potions Master's mind was in a whirlwind. He felt dread for the information that the Malfoy's had to offer. He felt as his life had lost it's meaning. He was quite sure, that he had lost his Hermione. _Since when did she become mine?_ He asked himself. _She was never mine – as much as I dreamed about it though. _As the dark wizards thoughts became more and more depressing – something startled him out of his brooding. The headmaster's phoenix Fawkes had flown onto his shoulder and looking at the dark man he tilted his head and few seconds later he started singing softly for the man before him.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: **

_The headmaster's phoenix Fawkes had flown onto his shoulder and looking at the dark man he tilted his head and few seconds later he started singing softly for the man before him._

**CHAPTER 5**

Severus sat stunned as he listened to the phoenix. Draco and Harry were mesmerized. The phoenix tilted his head towards the potions master's heart and sang even more enchantingly as if trying to soothe and mend his broken heart. Albus smiled from his seat across the table looking at the three wizards. Few moments later the fireplace glowed brighter indicating that guests were arriving soon.

_So much for my happiness_ were the last thoughts on Severus's mind before Lucius and Narcissa stepped trough the floo.

Draco and Harry stood cordially to greet the elder Malfoy's. Severus sat broodingly and still looking at Draco with an angry glare.

"Draco, my dear" his mother greeted him, kissing him on both cheeks and giving him a brief hug. Lucius nodded towards the headmaster and others in the room.

Albus indicated that everybody should take a seat, before continuing with the news. Lucius and Narcissa sat side by side next to Severus who was still silently brooding.

For a moment silence engulfed the headmasters office. Suddenly Albus clapped his hands and smiled brighter than ever before. „We have some wonderful news fo you" he said, looking at the newest guests in the room.

Severus became even more depressed at his declaration. _I should leave_ Severus was still thinking while trying to raise and setting his bearings towards the door.

„Sit down Severus! This is something that will surely change your life!" the headmaster claimed as he waved his hand and the nervous looking potions master was forced to the chair once again.

„What is the meaning of this emergency request for meeting us again Albus?" inquired Lucius. He sat a bit forward in his chair seeing the mysterious look in the old mans eyes.

Albus took a moment to collect himself and decided what kind of way was the less harmful and irritating one for Severus.

„Severus, if you would allow – I would like to finish the story before you decide to leave my office." With that the headmaster waved his hand and locked his office door and the floo as well.

Severus Snape's mood got even gloomier. _This doesn't pledge to be anything good_ he was thinking to himself as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest feeling as his heart was about to burst with upcoming pain. Fawkes was still singing to him softly.

"Well, get on with it you old man!" snapped the gloomy potions professor.

Albus noticed that almost everyone beside himself and young master Malfoy were clueless to the matter that will change almost every live in his office.

"Tonight – about 2 hours ago some unfortunate situations happened and as a result a Veela heritage was rediscovered of someone in our Gryffindor House. It also affects your family and our dear Severus here."

The elder Malfoys sat stunned watching Severus and Albus in turns.

"Draco was the one who actuated the events conclusively and may I say finally brought you some peace of mind?!" Albus continued smiling softly while looking at young Draco.

Draco nodded and stood proudly next to Harry who still couldn't grasp the hole days events up until now.

Hermione sat back down at the Slytherin table. Looking at the older woman she contemplated denying the truth and acting ignorant.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to mask her feelings and emotions running across her stunned face. She had made up her mind – to speak freely and honestly – if she ever hoped to get free from her nightmares and the guilt, hoping finally to be happy.

"I know my child, that you were forced to use the "Dator Vitae" spell. I also know what it does and what are the consequences of that spell" Ayanna smiled sadly at her long lost daughter.

"The fact that you tried and succeeded performing the spell indicates that you are finally discovering your heritage and happiness from now on. But it also meant that you would lose something very important to you.. It was a test – meant to try you out – according to the prophesy." Hermione sat at the Slytherin table stunned looking at her mother.

It was like a tornado inside Hermione's head. All the questions without the answers. _Who is my uncle? How does she know all that? Where is Severus? Why am I still here? What prophesy?How does she know what price I had to pay to keep Harry alive?! _Hermione was furiously thinking.

"Of what peace are you talking about Albus?" Lucius asked eyeing the headmaster curiously. _Mustn't get my hopes up_ were Lucius's thoughts at first. Narcissa held strongly onto her husbands hand and waited.

"I found her Mother! I finally found her! After all these years of searching!" Draco claimed loudly from the other side of the room.

Narcissas eyes became misty and she inhaled loudly. Her hand slapped to her mouth suddenly as she looked at her husband.

"Where is she?! What the hell happened? What kind of unfortunate actions?!" demanded Lucius as he stood up. Severus was still glaring at the others in the room while his arms were crossed over his chest as he was sitting across the table from the headmaster.

"Please be seated Lucius" spoke Albus softly. "I will get to it shortly. As soon as you shall take your seat." He continued softly looking at the scolding Potions Professor.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the woman she was sitting with at the Slytherin table. "I need answers. And I need them now! Firstly – how do you know what does the _"Dator Vitae"_ spell do?" she asked the other woman.

"I know because I was forced to use the spell myself. Only my happy ending was not as happy as yours shall be." Ayanna said smiling.

"Stop speaking in God damn riddles!" shrieked Hermione while her eyes filled with tears.

"I used the spell when we were fighting the Dark Lord for the first time. We were on the run. I was with you while your father was trying to protect us as we were escaping the Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters were closing in on us. You got hit by a non-verbal spell that was thrown by Dolohov. While trying to revive you I spoke the _"Dator Vitae"_spell." Ayanna said as she quieted down recalling her memories.

"What happened?! Who did you lose?!" Hermione asked her mother.

Ayanna smiled sadly at her little girl. "I lost your father. And you lost me" Hermione sat stunned.


End file.
